


Pancakes for Breakfast

by JaneHarper41



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneHarper41/pseuds/JaneHarper41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Saturday morning, and Matt's making Aiden pancakes for breakfast. They get a little distracted, which turns out to be a very good thing. </p><p>Warning: contains spanking, male/male sexual activities, and abuse of kitchen utensils. Also discussion of bondage and sex toys; and a conspicuous absence of daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> One morning, these two hot guys showed up in my head, wanting to play. All day long, they just wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to write down their story. They’re not characters from any of my original WIPs, or from any Fandom I know of. Who knows, maybe they'll decide to stop in again some day?

Aiden woke up – earlier than normal for a weekend - to the smell of pancakes. Peeking out of the bedroom, he saw Matt, shirtless, standing in front of an electric griddle, a spatula in one hand and a pitcher of batter in the other. Matt was humming to himself as he cooked.

He walked quietly up behind him – observing, not really sneaking – and goosed him. Matt jumped, and with a startled cry, floundered awkwardly to keep his balance.

“What the–- Hey!” He turned toward Aiden, threatening him playfully with the pancake turner. “I oughta smack you good for that!”

“Yeah, maybe. Sorry,” Aiden conceded, laughing. It wasn’t a big deal, but he hadn’t really meant to startle Matt.

“Hm… now _there’s_ an idea. You need a spanking with this spatula?” He said it like he was asking Aiden if he wanted bacon or sausage with his pancakes.

Matt had played around with some kinky stuff with a previous boyfriend, nothing too intense, and he enjoyed it. He and Aiden hadn’t done anything more adventurous than the occasional rim job, and he was only half-joking about the spanking.

But Aiden had gone completely silent.

Matt noticed, and turned to look at him.

When Aiden heard Matt’s question, a visual popped into his brain of Matt taking him over his knee, and then all the blood left his head and rushed to parts lower down. He now found it strangely difficult to think clearly.

For years, he had fantasized about being spanked – not, specifically, by Matt – but it always seemed too awkward even to mention to a lover. What if he suggested it and his boyfriend freaked out? What if he tried it and didn’t like it? Either way, he risked being humiliated, or being made to feel like some sort of deviant.

Long ago, Aiden decided that spanking should remain just a fantasy. His head might be filled with filthy thoughts, but his sex life was decidedly vanilla. Sweet, but plain. And he was ok with that.

Or at least, he had been. Right up until this moment.

“Aiden?” said Matt, his voice now low and sultry. “Aiden, do you want me to spank you?”

Aiden’s cock and ass were saying, “yes, yes, please yes,” but his brain couldn’t seem to make his mouth move. But Matt took one look at the startled expression on Aiden’s face, at his wide eyes with the blown pupils, and most of all, at the obvious erection tenting the front of his sweatpants. And he really didn’t need any more of an answer than that.

“Put your hands on the counter.”

“Wh- what?”

“You heard me. Put your hands on the counter, and take a step back. Keep your hands and feet about a shoulder-width apart.” He guided him, gently but firmly, into position.

Aiden started to say something, then dropped his head and began to take deep, ragged breaths.

Matt looked at the pancake turner. It had a dried, slightly burned crust of batter on it, and it was bent at an ergonomic 45-degree angle. Just right for pancakes, but clearly not made for spanking. So he set it down next to the grill, which he turned off, and grabbed a large, flat wooden spoon out of a caddy on the counter.

He smoothed his left hand over Aiden’s buttocks a few times, finally resting it at the small of his back to steady him. He smacked the wooden spoon squarely on the seat of Aiden’s sweat pants.

“Ow! Matt, I don’t think this such a good– ”

“It’s a great idea. Trust me, you’ll love it. Make all the noise you want, just try to stay still. If you say ‘stop’, though, I’ll stop. Ok?"

“Um…. Ok.” Aiden’s breath hitched with a mixture of fear and anticipation. A fringe of his soft, blonde hair fell over his face, hiding it from view.

The spoon landed on Aiden’s ass three times in rapid succession. Initially, he merely felt the heavy sensation of the blows as they fell, but within a couple of heartbeats, the pain burst over his rear end. He moaned in surprise and grasped the edge of the counter tightly.

Matt continued, varying the frequency and rhythm of each set of strikes. Occasionally he would pause to murmur something reassuring to Aiden, or rub his thumb along his back or hip. It took a while, but eventually he sensed Aiden releasing all that tension he had been carrying. Matt wouldn’t describe Aiden as relaxed, exactly - his body was still taut with need, but his ever-present low-level anxiety had finally slipped away.

Then Matt tucked the spoon under his arm. “Let’s take a look, shall we?” he whispered.

He wiggled Aiden’s sweatpants down to his thighs, as Aiden made noises of protest. Aiden’s rear had just a blush of pink to it, and Matt caressed those twin globes, running his thumbs down the crack of Aiden’s ass and brushing the flesh at the tops of his thighs. Aiden shivered.

Matt set the wooden spoon down on the counter, right where Aiden could see it. “Nice. I think we can do better, though.” He pressed a kiss to Aiden’s shoulder, and snuck one arm around his waist, gripping his hip.

Aiden gasped when the flat of Matt’s hand made contact with his bare bottom. The spanking that Matt was giving him now _stung_ , not like the dull, cloth-dampened blows of the spoon. And the feeling of being exposed – pants shoved to just above his knees, ass in the air, his cock bobbing in the empty space between his body and the counter – it unnerved him, completely. But damn, was he ever turned on. There was a delicious edge to the pain, making him feel slightly intoxicated. After a while, though, it got to be overwhelming.

A few tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes, and his vision blurred. _Keep it together_ , he thought. _Just a little longer_. But he was shaking, and he nearly told Matt to stop.

And then Matt _was_ stopping, arms around him, fingers touching him gently, voice murmuring endearments. Aiden sighed in relief and sagged into Matt, his mouth pressed against the side of Matt’s neck.

“Beautiful,” Matt said. Aiden’s bottom was a bright red now, and hot to the touch. “I’ve got some peas or something in the freezer we can put on this. You might be sore, but not too bad.”

Something in Matt had wanted to push Aiden to his limits just to see how much he could take. But he had enjoyed spanking Aiden – a lot – and wanted to keep doing it. If he took things too far and scared him, Aiden just might decide he never wanted to do it again.

Matt moved his hand delicately in circles over Aiden’s rosy cheeks, then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the little knob of bone at the top of Aiden’s spine. Aiden was making happy noises now; more so when Matt reached down to cup the silky soft skin of his scrotum, then ran his hand up Aiden’s engorged shaft. He was glad to find Aiden as hard as he was himself.

“Stop, Matt. I’m going to come.” Aiden pulled back, but couldn’t get out of Matt’s grip.

“I thought that was the point.” Matt’s hand stilled, but remained wrapped around Aiden’s cock.

“Not like this. I want you to fuck me.”

“Ok... I can do that. Bedroom?”

“No, right here. Just like this. Can we, please?”

“Yeah…” Matt looked around. He didn’t want to move away from Aiden. He wasn’t exactly holding him up, but Aiden still seemed a little shaky and he didn't want to break contact. Then he spied the jar of coconut oil on the counter that he had used to grease the pancake griddle. It wasn’t condom-friendly, but they had stopped using the stupid things when Aiden moved in last month. He had read somewhere that coconut oil made an excellent lubricant. And besides, it was organic.

Aiden lowered himself to his forearms and widened his stance, arching his back and swaying back and forth. Matt traced a familiar path with his thumb, down the crack between Aiden’s cheeks, down to his puckered entrance, rubbing little circles, while Aiden worked to relax his clenched muscles. Then oily fingers were pushing in, and oh, that rough burn felt so good. Aiden’s whole body buzzed with excitement and the feeling of needing just a bit more.

“Matt.”

“Hm?”

“Matt. Fuck me. Hard.”

There was a pause. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I want it. Please, Matt. Do it.”

Matt was always gentle when they made love. Not that his man was delicate in any way. Sure, Aiden was pretty, but his body was solid and strong and muscular. Matt was just a considerate person and never wanted to hurt Aiden, so he held back. Maybe it was a metaphor for their entire relationship – gentle, measured, cautious – and ultimately, a little boring.

He didn’t hold back now. After a few careful thrusts to test their mutual understanding of the word “hard”, he slammed into Aiden with a force that pushed him forward across the counter and caused a loud cry to issue forth from his lungs. _Damn. Hope that didn’t wake up the neighbors._

Aiden’s hands splayed wide on the surface of the counter, desperately seeking some traction to brace against the punishing, driving force of Matt’s cock ramming into his ass. Then Matt paused to wrap an arm securely around his waist, the other hand gripping on the edge of the counter, which gave them the leverage they needed. The rocking motion of their joined bodies felt to Aiden like he was swimming in the ocean, and waves were breaking over him.

Matt loved being able to let loose. Not only was there freedom in the way they were fucking now, but the pure physical sensation of sinking his cock into the tightness of Aiden’s passage made him positively euphoric.

But the best part was the delicious sounds Aiden was making. Before when they had sex, Aiden always came in controlled, tight-mouthed grunts. Matt had finally succeeded in destroying Aiden’s composure, and Aiden let loose a clear, loud cry and shot all over the side of the kitchen island.

Matt gave a few more solid thrusts and then he was coming and coming, hips bucking in a stuttering rhythm.

“Aiden. My god, Aiden.” Matt draped himself over Aiden’s back, panting. There was sticky sweat between their bodies and the back of Aiden’s neck tasted salty. His head swam and his heart raced. Matt pulled out carefully, and looking down was treated to the delightful sight of his cock sliding from between the cheeks of Aiden’s spanked-red ass. He couldn’t help but give a little squeeze, and Aiden yelped.

Matt helped Aiden to the bedroom and saw him into bed with a sheet draped lightly over him. Back in the kitchen, he used a dishtowel to quickly wipe the cum from the cabinetry and floor and made a mental note to scrub it clean later on. He grabbed some water bottles and a bag of frozen peaches and headed back to the bedroom.

They cuddled together, drowsy, for what seemed like hours, though it wasn’t yet noon. Aiden lay on his belly, face flushed, his head turned toward Matt and an arm curled under the pillow, the make-shift ice pack balanced on his rear. Matt faced him, and they stared into each other’s eyes for a long while without speaking. It was Aiden who broke the silence first.

“You’ve done that before?” It wasn’t really a question.

“Mmm hmm,” Matt nodded, thoughtful. “I had a boyfriend a few years ago, he was really into that shit. Leather, bondage, pain, you name it. It was fun for a while. But I wasn’t as into it as he was, and then he wanted to go even deeper. He _needed_ it, you know, to get off, and I didn’t. It wasn’t the only reason we broke up, but... well yeah, I guess it was."

“So… you don’t really like that kind of thing?”

Matt blinked, and chose his words carefully. “God, Aiden. I loved what we just did. It was so hot and I … I hope you’ll let me do it again sometime.”

“Let you? Again? Oh, yes. I, um… I wasn’t sure if I would like it, not if we did it for real. But it was just like I imagined it would be. Better, actually.”

“So, you’ve never been spanked before?”

“No. At least, not since I was a little kid.”

“But you’ve obviously thought about it.”

“Well, yeah. I do fantasize about it a lot. Even watch some spanking porn. Nothing else gets me as hard or makes me come as quickly.”

“By ‘a lot’ do you mean often, or for a long time?”

“Both.”

“For how long.”

Aiden shrugged. “For as long as I’ve known what sex was. Maybe even before that.” He turned his head away, into the pillow.

“And I should tell you that I’m extremely unhappy with you right now.”

“With me? Why?”

“How long have we being together, Aiden? We live together, sleep together, and you’ve never shared your sexual fantasies with me? You can’t tell me the thing you really want, the one thing you obsess over, and I only find out about it because I happened to say the wrong thing – the right thing – by mistake, and noticed that it turned you on?” He sounded a little frustrated.

“It’s embarrassing! To be honest, I feel ashamed about wanting that.”

“Aiden. Really?”

Aiden nodded.

Matt took a deep breath. “Ok. We’re going to conduct a little exercise in honesty and trust.”

Aiden turned his head to look at him “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, right now, you’re going to tell me every single fantasy you have. No matter how kinky or dirty or embarrassing you think it is. You’re going to say it out loud.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to know these things about you. Because I think it would be therapeutic for you to own your kink. And because you never know, we might both really like the same things.”

“But I don’t want us to be like it was with your ex, how he wanted things you didn’t."

“With Luke? No, it’s not the same. Not at all. For one thing, we’re just talking here. You’re not trying to push me into anything I don’t want.”

“No, I’m not. I wouldn’t do that, I promise.”

Matt gave him a reassuring smile. “With him, it seemed like the S&M stuff was the primary focus of our relationship. He needed it more than he needed me. I didn’t notice that things were so off-balance until it was too late. You and I aren’t like that at all.”

“How so? I mean, I think I agree with you, but how can you be so sure?”

“We already have a pretty solid relationship. Anything else we try, like the spanking, is just a way we can enjoy each other more. It’s not going to replace… us. Besides- ”

He hesitated, looking down into Aiden’s concerned face. “I love you.” They had spoken the words before, but not often.

Aiden surged up, grabbing Matt behind the neck and pulling them together until their mouths connected. The kiss was hungry and passionate. Matt’s stubble rasped against Aiden’s smooth cheek.

“I love you too. So much.”

“There’s more to a relationship than just love, though. This is about trust.”

“I trust you.” Aiden said it, but he looked confused, as if he didn’t know why Matt had brought it up. He stroked Matt’s jawline with his thumb.

“Um, pardon me for pointing out the obvious, but no, you don’t.”

Aiden was silent for a moment.

“Oh.”

“It’s ok, Aiden. It’s a process, you know. We’ll get there. “

Aiden sighed. “I’m not sure I can say all this stuff to you.”

“You can. Just start talking.”

“I don’t know how to start.”

“How about just now? Tell me about it. Did you like it?”

“I liked it.” He shuddered, and closed his eyes.

“Did you like being spanked with a wooden spoon?”

“Yeah, I liked that. And it might be good with an actual paddle.”

“What else do you think you’d like?”

“I don’t think I’d like you to use a cane or whip of any sort.”

“Ok.”

“What I’d like the most, I think, is for you to take me over your knee and do it with your bare hand.”

“Yeah,” Matt’s voice was rough as he said it. “I think I’d like that too." He cleared his throat. "What else? What about a belt?”

Aiden mouth tightened and crinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. “I don’t know. It kinda turns me on, but I think I would feel like I was being punished for something.”

“And you wouldn’t feel that way being spanked over my knee?”

“No, that still seems… erotic. But something about a belt changes the dynamic. Like, you’re not my daddy.”

“No, I’m not.”

“We’re both grown-ups.”

“Yeah. So belts are in the ‘maybe someday but definitely not right now’ category.”

“Yeah. Its... shit." He shuddered and licked his lips. "I think yes, but let's not start there."

"Ok."

Aiden was silent for a moment as Matt waited patiently.

"Maybe we could get some toys.”

“Toys?”

“Yeah. You probably know more about it than I do. I’ve never used any. We could get a dildo, and take turns fucking each other with it.”

“Hm… maybe. That might be fun.”

“Or an anal plug. I could wear one when you spank me. I wonder what that would feel like. You could stop every once in a while and play with it.” Aiden closed his eyes, as if visualizing what he was describing, and moaned.

“Yeah.” Matt could listen to Aiden talk like this forever. He was so turned on, as much by the intimacy of their conversation as anything else.

“You could make me wear the plug all day long. Every time I moved, I’d feel it inside and know that at some point later in the day you’d take it out and fuck me. But I wouldn’t know when. It would drive me crazy with anticipation.”

“I’m not going to ‘make you’ do anything. But if you wanted to wear a plug, yeah, that would be awesome. To know that you were all ready, waiting for me anytime I wanted you. God, Aiden, that’s so hot.”

Aiden was trembling now as if teetering right on the brink of orgasm; and Matt was tempted to reach out and help him over. But then Aiden would stop talking, and Matt really did not want him to do that. So Matt just concentrated on taking slow, deep breaths.

When Aiden finally opened his eyes he stared at Matt with a focused gaze. “Bondage. Maybe. We could get handcuffs or restraints of some sort. You could tie me up and do… whatever. Would you like that?”

“Yeah, I’d have to think of something interesting to do to you.” He licked his lips. “Would _you_ like being tied up?”

He shrugged. “It’s not a huge fantasy of mine, but I’d try it.”  Aiden thought for a minute.

“Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“You said trust was nearly as important as love?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“It goes both ways, you know.”

“What do you mean? I trust you.”

“Completely, Matt?”

“Uh…”

“Because I’m not sure you do. But that’s also something we could work on.”

“Ok, sure. What did you have in mind?”

“You know what I'd like to do?” He said it with a wicked smile on his face. “I’d like to tie _you_ down. Tie you to the bed, spread-eagle, so you couldn’t move. You’d be totally helpless.”

“Oh?” Matt was simultaneously aroused and alarmed by that particular scenario. All of a sudden, it felt like Aiden had turned the tables on him. “Then what would you do?”

“Then, sweetie, I’d explore every inch of your body with my tongue. Well, _almost_ every inch. One part of you I wouldn’t touch at all.”

“Uh… yeah.” Matt was suddenly as hard and wired as Aiden had been just a minute ago.

“I’d do that until you begged me to touch you, to fuck you, to put my mouth on you, but I wouldn’t. I’d keep teasing you until I was good and ready, and there’d be nothing you could do about it. I’d keep you right there on the edge, and when I finally let you come, it’d be spectacular.”

“Aiden. Shit. Please.” He leaned forward and kissed Aiden, mashing their lips together and thrusting his tongue into Aiden’s mouth until they were both breathless, and it was Matt who pulled away first, eager.

“I don’t have any handcuffs, but I’m sure we could make do with ties or belts or something," Matt’s voice was pleading, nearly whining. “How about we do that. Now?” All of a sudden, he was ready for round two, and his dick was as well.

“Hm… I don’t think so,” Aiden teased. “Maybe later. Right now, I’m terribly hungry. Starving, in fact."

"Starving?"

"Famished."

“You can’t wait a little longer?”

“Uh uh. And besides, someone made me pancakes for breakfast. It would be rude not to eat them.”

“They’re cold by now.”

“I’m sure you could find a way to heat them up. You are very good at getting things… hot.”

“You are such a little…”

Aiden laughed, and eventually Matt chuckled as well.

Matt swung out of bed and, with a sigh of frustration, reached a hand down to pull Aiden up. "Fine then."

"The sooner we eat, the sooner we can get back in bed."

“Yeah, ok. Pancakes for breakfast. Let’s eat.”


End file.
